


Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by Emdork42



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, Do not read this if you are easily triggerd by death and sad things, F/F, I made my own heart hurt writing this, Multi, Note to self: Never make LaF angry, Other, So sad I'm so sorry, You're Welcome, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decided not to hand over the vampires to Vordenburg. He declares war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Laura and the gang have to fight Vordenburg and the Souped Up Henchbros. Also Mattie is alive and Perry is not possessed. This is so sad I am so sorry

"Carmilla! Behind you!" Laura stabbed another one of Vordenburg's souped up henchbros in the stomach. He crumpled to the ground. This was an all out war now. This started one week ago, when Vordenburg was elected as president of the school board. His kind facade dropped, replaced by a hatred and evilness that no one thought was possible from the same man who seemed so sweet just two seconds before that. He made his demands clear: either hand over the vampires or they and any friends would die.

Danny was the first casualty. She died heroically, like everyone thought she would. She was stabbed, quite literally, in the back by a Zeta who Laura's group thought was on their side. She died in a crying Laura's arms. Danny weakly assured her that she was unafraid of death, and that Laura shouldn't be upset. Then, her body went limp.

  Kirsch was next. As Perry and LaF tried to save him, he looked up at Laura and asked, "Do you think D-Bear is proud of me?" The honey haired girl could only nod tearfully as the light left his eyes.

  J.P. died protecting Perry and LaFontaine. He went with a smile on his face, because he knew he bought his friends a little time.

The ragtag group was frightened and exhausted. Who would be next? They were scared. Mattie was afraid of losing her little sister, LaFontaine and Perry were afraid of losing their best friend and lover, Carmilla was afraid of losing her sister and the love of her life, and Laura...Laura was afraid of losing anyone else. She knew this was her fault. She couldn't see another person die because of her.

  They were hidden in the forest on the edge of campus. Cold, tired, dirty and in pain, they started to settle down for the night. They couldn't start a fire because Vordenburg's army might find them. LaFontaine dressed everyone's wounds and Perry gave everyone a little food she had in her pack. They attempted to rest for a little bit.

  Laura couldn't sleep. LaFontaine and Perry had finally dozed off, Mattie was resting and Carmilla was keeping watch for the enemy. Laura took a seat next to the raven haired girl. She didn't know what to say. Both girls were scared beyond belief, but neither one would let herself show it. Soon, the human girl found herself humming "You Are My Sunshine".  Carmilla looked at her when the song was finished. "Didn't know you could sing, cupcake." Laura smiled sadly. "My mother would sing that to me when I had nightmares. It always helped me." She slipped her hand into Carmilla's and squeezed it.

  "I found them!" A voice shot through the dark. It was Vordenburg and his army. All of them slept to their feet, prepared to fight. Almost instantly, one of the henchmen lunged at a sleepy LaFontaine. Perry jumped in front of them, instantly being stabbed. "Perry!" LaF caught their best friend, cradling her. "I'm going to get you fixed up, got it Perr? You are not allowed to die. You cannot die!" LaF pulled out their medical kit. "Sweetie, don't. You are needed out there. Just, promise me this. After," she winced in pain, "After you win, you keep living your life? Okay? Do something brilliant. Be brilliant." Perry smiled as she drew her last breath. LaF kissed her forehead, and began sobbing. Moments later, they jumped up and ran towards the Zeta who stabbed Perry. "This...is...for...PERRY!" They stabbed him and watched him fall limp.

  A little while later (Laura couldn't tell how much time had past, it all began to blur together), it appeared that they were almost...winning? Just as that thought entered her mind, she heard Carmilla's voice. "Laura! Look out!" It was too late. She felt cold metal enter her body and she fell backwards. Carmilla caught the smaller human. "Laura, Laura, stay with me, okay? I can save you." Carmilla said desperately. She considered finishing her off and turning her into a vampire, but she remembered Laura saying that she didn't want to become a vampire when she died. So she simply held her and stroked her hair. "Carm, I'm scared." Laura's voice shook. Without thinking, Carmilla found herself singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Carmilla sung softly. Laura joined in. "You make me happy when skies are grey," Laura's breath became ragged.  
"You never know dear, just how much I love you", Laura's breath became fainter now, but she kept singing with Carmilla, "So please, don't take my sunshine," The light left her eyes and her small body went limp in Carmilla's arms. Carmilla closed Laura's empty brown eyes, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Away."  
  


End file.
